Twilight group reads twilight
by LunettaChan
Summary: Twilight group gathers together to hear their story.  i mean all of them too.  Including Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil.  On halt.  Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The Entire Twilight Reading.

In a wet and rainy town called forks, a letter mysteriously appeared to seven people. These seven people had never met and they would soon realize that their lives were intertwined together, that the meeting would only be postponed in time.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

A young girl, about the age of seventeen was in her room, putting what little clothes she had away. She sighed. As she place her bags into her closet, a letter appeared on her bed. As the girl turned, she looked her room over. The letter caught her eye and she picked it up.

"Who is this from?" She asked her self. She flipped it over. Her name and address was printed on the front of the letter. She opened the letter.

_Isabella Swan,  
__You are to meet a group of  
people in the clearing in the  
woods. Do not show this to  
anyone. Another letter will  
appear with the date and time soon._

The letter was signed with a finger print. A note came out of the envolope when to window flew open. She picked up the note.

_Three people will be in the clearing that you will not recognize. Do show them this note._

"Seems like I'm going to like Forks after all." Isabella Swan said.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

In the little reservation little farther south of Forks, the same thing happened to five other people. Sam Uley was in his room listening to his radio when it appeared on his dresser.

He got off his bed, walked over to the dresser and picked it up. The minute he opened it, he had to close it. the flap of the letter had a small message written on it.

_Find Paul and Jared before reading._

Sam grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He would call the council after reading the strange letter. But first, finding Paul and Jared.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

At the Cullen residence, Carlisle Cullen was reading in his study. He was told to take this day off and spend it with his family. His three sons were out hunting while his wife and daughters were out shopping. when the letter appeared on his desk he set the book he was reading down and picked up the letter gently.

_To Carlisle Cullen and Family_

He quickly called his sons and his wife. Within minutes the entire family was home.

"This letter has suddenly appeared just a few minutes ago." Said Carlisle, holding up the letter in its parchment envelope.

"What does it say?" Asked the bronze hair man, looking at Carlisle, confused.

"I do not know, Edward." Carlisle admitted, looking at Edward.

"Then why did you call us?" The brown haired burly guy asked.

"To read the letter to you." Carlisle said, holding the letter up once more. "It says: 'To Carlisle Cullen and Family'. So I thought we would read it together."

_Cullen family,  
__There is a group of people you  
will meet in the woods at a  
certain clearing. Another letter  
will be sent to you when everyone  
else has their letter read and  
understood. You will see three  
people with strange hair in that  
clearing. Show them this letter  
and my fingerprint. They will know  
what to do. Good day._

The letter was signed with a finger print instead of a name. Carlisle handed the letter to Edward who studied the fingerprint. He ran upstairs and into his room to his computer. After five minutes, he ran back down the stairs.

"I know who wrote this." He said, running into the room where everyone sat. They all looked at him.

"The person that wrote this is-"

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

Young Jacob Black was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. His summer was months away and he was grounded for the weekend. A letter appeared infront of face.

"What in the world?" He asked himself.

"Jacob! something wrong in there?" His father, Billy, asked from the living room.

"No. Everything is fine Dad." Jacob lied. He picked the envelope up carefully, as if it might explode.

_Jacob Black,  
__You will meet with a group of people  
in a small clearing in the woods.  
Show the three people with the odd  
colored hair this letter. Another letter  
will appear with the date soon._

The letter was signed with a fingerprint.

"Hmmm. This is interesting." Jacob said and he layed back down and smiled. "I can't wait."

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

Sam had found Paul and Jared.

"So why are we here?" Asked Paul, grumpy because he was woken up.

"This," said Sam, holding up the letter. "Appeared out of nowhere in my room."

"And waht do you wanna us to do about it?" Paul asked, tired and grouchy.

"It said to find you and read this to you and Jared, Paul." Sam growled.

"We're listening, Sam." Jared told him and Sam opened the letter.

_Samuel Uley,  
You and your friends are  
to find a forest clearing  
with a few people. You  
show this letter to three  
people with hair that is  
colored differently than  
usual. Another letter will  
appear with the time and  
date of the gathering._

"It has no signiture or anything. It just has a fingerprint." Jared said, looking at the letter, looking for some sign of a name other than Sam's.

"We show this to the elders, right?" Paul asked, looking freaked.

"Yes, and we must wait for the next letter. I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

Leah and Seth Clearwater were sitting near the ocean when their letter appeared.

_Clearwater children,  
You are going to meet  
a group of people in a  
clearing in the woods.  
Sometime soon, you  
will receive a letter  
with the time and date._

Like every other letter, it was signed with a fingerprint. Seth and Leah looked at each other.

"We don't tell Mom or Dad, got it?" Leah asked Seth and Seth nodded.

"This is so cool!" He said, getting a smile from his sister. They started walking home right as a wind picked up a left and whirled it in the air.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEK TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Bella." Said Angela as I sat next to her at lunch. Two weeks have passed since the letter appeared in my room. I looked across the mess hall at Edward. His gorgeous bronze hair in a disarray. He was talking to Emmett in a low voice and I shook my head and turned to my lunch. We had rubbery pizza and stale fries. I got and threw my 'food' away. It can't even be classified as food. I shuddered and heard the bell ring. I trudged off to biology. When I got there, Edward was sitting in his seat. I groaned and walked -more like stumbled- to my seat.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

_Jacob Black,  
The date and time is  
March 8 at 10:00.  
Third clearing in the  
__northern woods._

This was signed with a finger print, just like the last one.

"March 8? Weird." Jacob muttered and he lay down on his bed and fell asleep, thinking of the letters. A young girl with black hair and blue eyes watched from his window.

"Letter sent." With that, the odd girl left the window and walked into the wild behind the house.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

"Mom, another came!" Emmett called through the house. Carlisle wasn't home but Esme and the others were.

"Bring it down, please, Emmett." Esme called and Emmett walked down the stairs into the living room. He handed the letter to Esme and she opened it. Taking a breath, Esme read the letter.

_Cullen family,  
The date and time is  
March 8 at 10:00.  
Third clearing in the  
__northern woods_

"Again it is signed with a fingerprint. She must really wish for us to not know her. Even Edward had a problem finding her." Esme said, thinking to the time the first letter appeared.

_"The person who wrote the letter is from Missouri. Her name is MaMa." Edward said, coming into the room._

_"Why are her prints in the system?" Esme asked._

_"Her family kept getting attacked. They documented the prints because MaMa was sent a note that she would be taken from her family."_

"Why would MaMa hide though?" Emmett asked aloud. Esme shook her head.

"I do not know. Maybe she has trust issues?"Jasper said and Esme nodded.

"There is that possibility."

"Well, she starts school with us next week. Maybe we can get to know her." Alice said and Esme smiled at her.

"What a wonderful idea, Alice." Esme said.

絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल 絻ल

"Hello, Bella." Edward said.

"How are you today?" I asked, trying -and failing- to keep my tone light. Edward chuckled. I sighed and put my head down. We were talking about something I already knew about: animal classification. Please, this is elementary.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward asked. I turned to him.

"Hm?" I muttered.

"Never mind." He said and I put my attention back to the board. I turned my thoughts to the second letter I got.

_Bella Swan,_  
_The date and time is_  
_March 8 at 10:00._  
_Third clearing in the_  
_northern woods_

"Bella, time to go." Angela said, coming to my side. I packed my stuff and left the room. One week left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! BE PROUD OF ME THIS WAS A PIMA!**

Her name is pronounce May-May by the way and she is my OC.

* * *

The next week shot by. MaMa had started attending Forks High School five days before the meeting was due. I watched as Alice tried to make friends with her. She wouldn't smile but she would nod and talk with Alice.

**別の場所と時間で** **在不同的時間和地點** **다른 장소와 시간에 在不同的时间和地点 एक अलग जगह और समय में (If you can read one, it all means the same thing)**

Well, the people here were pretty nice today. The Cullen kids were at least. The vampiric traits about them stood out and I couldn't breathe. The smallest came up and I got to know her. She is an amazing person but I gotta keep the task at hand. Read the books to the people they are about. Tonight at 10:00 would be the meeting. I could finally take off this damn wig. Gosh it itches.

"That's not your real hair." Alice said after school got out.

"My real hair is too ostentatious. I'll stick out too much." I said and Alice nodded.

"I see. Well, do you want to come over and hang out with us?" she asked and I looked at Rosalie.

"I don't think so. Your friend isn't very insisting on it. I'll just go to my house. My sisters should be home, if they haven't found a job yet." I said and I started to walk home. The town of Forks didn't scare me. It never has and it never will.

**別の場所と時間で** **在不同的時間和地點** **다른 장소와 시간에 在不同的时间和地点 एक अलग जगह और समय में**

"Today is March 8. Which means that today, Paul, Jared and I have that meeting with those three girls." Sam said and the council nodded.

"Go, boys. Find out what they know." Said Old Quil. Sam nodded and the boys got up.

"Let's get ready boys. It's time for us to do what we do best." Sam said and the boys left for their own houses.

**別の場所と時間で** **在不同的時間和地點** **다른 장소와 시간에 在不同的时间和地点 एक अलग जगह और समय में**

I waited silently for my dad to fall asleep. Gosh, I gotta get a better window.

"Jake?" My dad asked from behind me.

'Busted.' My mind echoed and I looked at him.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked and he held out a jacket.

"Don't forget this, son. Come back as soon as this is over." He said and I looked at him.

"You are the best!" I said and I took off into the woods. I made it to the clearing with the Cullen clan already sitting there. I smirked and it fell when Edward and Bella came up. I turned at the sound of leaves breaking and felt my breath leave as Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah came into the clearing.

**別の場所と時間で** **在不同的時間和地點** **다른 장소와 시간에 在不同的时间和地点 एक अलग जगह और समय में**

I watched as the people started to appear. I smirked when the final three came into the clearing. At that time I nodded to Luna and Lena. We dropped from a branch over the rocks.

"Hey, Alice. You wanted to see my real hair. Here you go." I said and my silver hair teased the wind. Luna and Lena stood on either side of me, both with the same exact black hair but different colored streaks. Lena had blue while Luna had grey. Lena and Luna smiled.

"Welcome to our story session. I'm Lena." Lena smiled before taking the green contacts out. Her icy blue eyes caused a couple gasps. Luna smiled.

"I'm Luna. Pleasure to meet you." Luna's contacts were removed and the heather grey eyes were revealed. I sat on the rock and pulled the book Twilight out of the bag behind it.

"And I'm MaMa." I said and Alice gasped.

"MaMa, what are you going to do?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"I'm glad you have asked that, Mister Cullen. Please. Sit." I gestured to the solid stone chairs that Lena and Luna had carved. The two girls sat at the base of the rock while the others sat in the chairs.

"I'm going to read you a book called Twilight. It's quite an interesting book." I said and I smiled. "If any of you want to read, wait until the end of the chapter to ask. I'll gladly let you but you have to sit on the rock." I patted the space beside me and Alice smiled.

"I'll read next, if you want me to." she said and I smiled.

"You might change your thought about that, Alice. Just wait." I said and I opened the book.

* * *

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.  
**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.  
**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.  
**

**I knew that is I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to and end.  
**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.  
**

I paused before Edward spoke.

"MaMa, what's this story about?" He asked and I smiled.

"It's the first part of a vampire series. It has vampires, wolf warriors, and the lone human girl that is caught between both sides of the creature war. The girl in this book is someone that most everyone here knows someone like her." I said, looking directly at Edward. His honey eyes flashed and I smirked.

"And that was just the preface. Alice, would you like to read?" I asked, looking at her directly. She bit her lip and then nodded.

"I want to read this. It seems...enlightening." She admitted before crossing over to me with a graceful stride. I scooted over and patted the rock. She sat down and began to read.

* * *

Well I updated and my computer is being a wench so yeah.

To my faithful readers of this: OMG I'M SO SORRY! I just have been way busy and I'm having issues finding my twilight book. My room is a whole new kind of mess now that I'm looking for it. It's short and I'm sorry!


End file.
